


Unusual

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sparrow/Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Norrington avait l'habitude des interrogatoires. Excepté que, généralement, c'était lui qui posait les questions.

Comment Sparrow avait réussi à tourner la situation à son avantage alors qu'il était ligoté à une chaise et en train de se faire interroger, James ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais. Encore moins comment la conversation avait dérivé jusque là.

Le Commodore tenta de reprendre contenance et de se souvenir du but de l'interrogatoire. Il devait récupérer un objet que le pirate avait dérobé. Bien. Mais quel objet ?

D'ordinaire, c'était plus simple. Il l'attrapait, le mettait dans une cellule, et, à un moment ou à un autre, Jack s'évadait. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait eu cette directive supplémentaire. Et tout s'était compliqué.

Après une énième question indécente, Norrington eut soudainement l'envie quasiment irrésistible de détacher le pirate et de le reconduire lui-même dehors, histoire de gagner du temps. Mais sa dignité était déjà suffisamment blessée pour la journée.

Au moins, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de chasser tous les autres membres de son équipage. Rester seul à seul avec Jack n'était pas conseillé, même quand ce dernier n'avait vraisemblablement aucun moyen de s'échapper, mais quelque part, il valait mieux que personne ne les voit ensemble. Sparrow ne se gênerait pas pour dire en public ce qu'il disait en privé. En aucun cas.

Norrington soupira.

"Bon sang, Sparrow, ne pouvez-vous pas me dire simplement où se trouve cette satanée… chose ?"

Sourire.

"On peut toujours négocier…  
\- Hors de question. Je ne vous relâcherai pas.  
\- Oh, je ne demandais rien de tel.  
\- … non.  
\- Très bien. A part ça, dîtes-moi…"

Le Commodore serra les poings.

Finalement, il allait peut-être détacher le pirate et s'assommer lui-même. Ce serait un gain de temps considérable. Et il dirait que ce que Jack avait volé avait été malencontreusement détruit. Comme ça, il n'aurait plus qu'à recommencer à le poursuivre, tranquillement.

Oui, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution.

**FIN.**


End file.
